A Vampires Lust
by sakura-chan69
Summary: Sakura, TenTen. Hinata and Ino were just highschool cheerleaders until Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru came with a bite. Been told its AU. dont own or Watch Naruto. Be nice 1st Fic. XxSaKuRaXx
1. Prolouge

_**My Fanfictiom**_

**Haruno Sakura**, **Yamanka Ino**, **Hyuuga Hinata** and **TenTen** were ordinary high school girl. All at sweet 16 or soon to be. All on the martial arts team and of course the cheerleading squad. Their life was everything any teenage girl could dream or wish for. They are rich, popular and well loved by the guys.

But their oh-so brilliant lives were turned upside down when their old headmaster was killed and a new one came. Mostly this did not shock the girls but what did was that she also became Hokage. Ying Yang high was a huge school that was split into to. Ying was the girl's side, Yang was the boy's side. Ying had a headmaster whilst Yang had a headmistress. That is why when our new head teacher turned out to also be a woman it shocked us all.

On our second week of school I and my girls were called into her office. There we learned that our lives were now on the line to protect our village Kohona from rogue Vampires of Sound. We are Vampire Slayers. Our headmistress was sent her for a reason.

To train us.

Her name

Buffy Summers.

In Sound

Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji were just ordinary teenage boys to.

Or so they would have been a couple of years ago.

Sasuke's older brother Uchiha Itachi turned the boys into Vampires whilst on a mission in Sound. From then on they have lived in Sound, a Vampire full village. They have learned that until they find a mate and go through the motion of making them theirs they will stay the age of when they turned. All of the four lads were turned when they were 16. They had found out of Itachi that Kohona village was the best place to go for brides. Itachi had gone there and picked out for young girls at the age of 16. He chose four of them. The boys had to go to the village to get them marked. Only time they could do that was on the full moon. Their lust will then be able to take over.

Little did they know that their soon brides had been turned into Vampire Slayers and were killing their kind in the village now.


	2. Chapter 1:They want to WHAT?

3 days later Sakura, Tenten, Ino and Hinata were slumped on the sofa. They were just out slaying Vampires and then had to come back to Buffy-Sama go on about fate. Now Sakura is really into it as was TenTen but all Ino and Hinata wanted to do was go out and slug some more Vampires.

"Now. Back in my days, I had one vampire who was content on killing me at all costs," Buffy-Sama said. "But also, back then, only one slayer would be activated at a time. But a spell was cast to activate more at a time."

"So, are you saying, where you had one vamp after you, we have four?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. So this is y I called u here." Buffy-Sama said.

"To inform us and train us." Tenten concluded for her. Sakura and TenTen looked at each other then back at Buffy

"Exactly. But the vampire sent after me. Itachi I think. After a while wanted to make me his bride for eternity. This normally happens. Some people call it the more beautiful death. This is the fate of some slayers." Buff said whilst scanning a book.

"So, we are here, risking our lives the save our village and all they want to do is pop our cherries?" Ino said rather bluntly. Her and Hinata had finally came in to the conversation.

Buff looked at her. "Yes but that happens on rare occasions. Mostly a Slayer dies in her line of action."

"Wait. So we are in like more danger?" Hinata asked.

"Well. All of you are in danger, yes. But Sakura is in the most" Buff answered.

"Hugh? Wait! What? Why Me! What is so special about me?" Sakura asked sitting on the edge of her seat.

"Well, Sakura. You are the most loved, wealthy, fir and popular girl here." Ino said before Buffy-Sama even had a chance to open her mouth to say anything.

"Also, there is always a leader of the slayers. Which is you Sakura, Also, a leader of the vamps." Buffy-Sama said, once again turning a page in the book she had.

"Which is who? Tell us! We need 2 protect Sakura!" TenTen pratically screamed.

"Name: Unknown but he was turned when he was 16. He has 3 friends all also turned at 16. Their names are too unknown. Let's just say. Four of them four of you, your 16 their 16, Sakura u have 3 best mates he has 3 best mates, your girls they're boys." Buffy-Sama said, trying 2 put it as simple as she could.

"So, my squad is all in danger? When do u think they will get here?" Sakura asked.

"Saturday, So tomorrow. No1 goes home alone. Bye girls" buff said then waved and walked away. The four girls walked out of the Hokage Tower.

"How are four girls going to fit in one house? Let alone one room?" Ino asked.

"She does have a point for once. Sakura?" TenTen added

"Right, seeming as its Friday, we can all bunk at me place. You all have your own rooms there ready" Sakura said really protection her squad.

"So, I will walk with Ino and Hinata to get our stuff" TenTen said "what about u?" she added.

"I will phone Kaka and ask him 2 do your rooms. Do u want a bath or shower?" she asked and looked at their serious faces "Do not worry guys, I will be fine" she added.

"Shower!" they all shouted at the same time then giggled.

"Bye!" the 3 girls shouted at Sakura. She smiled.

"I will see you all in 30 minutes. 30 minutes Ino!" Sakura shouted looking at Ino.  
"So what? I loose track of the time sometimes" Ino shouted back. Then they all walked off.

Little did they know that there were four pairs of eyes watching them already!


	3. Chapter 2: Seeing the Girls

_**The Boys**_

The four boys walked up to the gates of Kohona village. There were two men on guard.

"Do we have anything to say teme?" Naruto asked Sasuke

"No dobe. I guess we have to do our Vampire thing." Sasuke said with an evil smile across his face.

"I am still full" Naruto wined.

"Shikamaru, Neji. Do us the honour of opening the gates?" Sasuke half asked and half ordered them.

"Okay" they said in unison and ran off to find a way to open the gates.

Once they were through the main gates, without any trouble, they went straight to business.

"Right, we have to find the girls without causing any suspicion because Itachi says there are four new slayers around these parts," Sasuke informed the whole group. "We have been given files to help us with our mates. We capture them in days. Please read out the names and information"

"I have TenTen," started Neji stated "Martial Arts and Weapons master. Hair colour: Brown. Length: Unknown. Style: Two Buns. Age: 16. Birthday: Last Week. School: Ying. Weapons Mistress, Cheerleading Squad, Head Martial Artist.." Neji finished and looked down at the picture of TenTen by his information.

"I have Hinata," Naruto started. "Baringan user. Hair Colour: Blue. Length: long. Style: down Age: 16. Birthday: two weeks ago. School: Ying. Cheerleading Squad, Dance Team, Martial Arts Team." Naruto also finished looking down at Hinata's shy face on his folder.

"I have Ino," Shikamaru started. "Body Possessor. Hair Colour: Blonde. Length: Extra Long. Style: High Pony Tail. Age: 16. Birthday: Yesterday. School: Ying. Cheerleading Squad, Head Band Singer, Martial Arts Team." Shikamaru finished looking at Ino's smiling face.

"I have Sakura," Sasuke started. "Medic Nin. Chakra Control. Hair Colour: Natural Pink. Length: Unknown. Style: Two French Plaits, with Kohona head band. Age: 15. Birthday: Two Days. School: Ying. Head Band Singer. Head Cheerleader." Sasuke finished looking down at Sakura. The pictures were a few years old. Sakura's hair was short and she had her head band on.

How can she be a head martial artist? He thought she is so tiny.

"Right then boys, we should have a look around for them." Sasuke said.

"No need." Neji said.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Why, because they are over there!" Shikamaru pointed towards the tower were Sakura, TenTen, Hinata and Ino were coming out of talking.

"Guys, close in. then we can hear what they are saying." Sasuke said. The boys all nodded. They moved as fast as lightening.  
"Right, seeming as it is Friday, we can all bunk at my place. You all have your own rooms there ready." The one called Sakura said. Sasuke looked deeply at her.

She seems like a right leader he thought.

"So, I will walk with Ino and Hinata to get our stuff. What about you?" the one called TenTen asked the pink haired girl. Neji looked at her.

So, she is dangerous he thought but also has a gentle side for Sakura.

"I will phone Kakashi and ask him to do your rooms. Do you want a bath or shower?" Sakura asked. "Do not worry guys. I will be fine." She added

"Shower they all shouted at the same time then giggled.

"Bye!" they all shouted at the same time then giggled.

"right guys. This is our chance. We will act as footballers and Buffy-Sama has ordred us to stay with them. No biting. No showing any vampires side at all. Got it?" Sasuke said. They all nodded. "I have no idea how this is going to work, but we got to try" Sasuke finished. Wiv that they all split up. Sasuke behind Sakura. Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru behind TenTen, Hinata and Ino.


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting the Footballer

**With Sakura**

Sakura made her way home. Sasuke was close behind her. She pulled out a Hot Pink Motorola RAZAR mobile and dialled a number.

"Ohio Kakashi. The girls are staying over tonight. Is that ok with you? Oh. Out with Anko. For four days. Well have a nice time. Hai, Dark Purple for Ino, Lavender for Hinata, Red for TenTen and Pink for me. Hai, all double beds. No Kakashi. I just like lots of room in my bed. Hai. Bye." And she hung up. She walked on again. Then her mobile started to ring. She sat down on a bench to answer it.

"Hello? Hi Ino. No. Kakashi will not be staying there with us. He is going on a date with Anko. For four days. We have the whole house 2 ourselves. Hai. Okay. See you. Bye." She den flipped down her mobile and put it in her back pocket. Got up and carried on walking.

_So everyone is out_ Sasuke thought. _This maybe is better and easier than I first thought._

They stopped outside a huge house. Sakura looked around.

_I thought I felt someone's chakra near_ she thought.

"Ohio? Anyone there?" Sakura shouted out. Sasuke just stepped further into the shadows. She finally shrugged it off and carried on up the path. She then opened the front door and walked in. She changed into pink spaghetti top and lira shorts. She put her hair into a French plait. She walked out of her room and looked around. She only had for bedrooms in the whole house because only she and Kakashi lived there. So far he was living with Anko more. All the rest of the house was living rooms, kitchens, bathrooms and pools etc. She was only a child when her parents returned from a mission.

She walked into the kitchen to get a can of coke. She drank some and then the doorbell went. She looked at the clock.

Hugh? She thought as she went to answer the door. Is Ino actually early?  
She opened the door. Standing there dripping wet, was defiantly not Ino. He had onyx eyes and locks. He had a vest top on. She could tell he must have been about 16.

OMG! She thought. He is like totally ripped! With that thought she nearly blushed.

"Ohio. Sorry but me and my friends are here to play football. It started pouring with rain and I lost them. We do not know where we are staying. Buffy-Sama sent me here." He bowed at her. When he came back up he smiled at her.

"Oh. Well you best come in then. You look totally soaked." She said whilst standing to the side to let him through. He walked in and she closed the door.

"You might want to get out of them." She said. She walked up some stairs and he followed. She walked into a pink bedroom. He looked around. It was mostly Playboy. He watched as the girl walked up to a wardrobe, opened it up, and looked around. She finally grabbed some navy shorts and a black top. She walked back over to him.

"They are not the best, but they will do their job." She smiled and gave him the stuff. He smiled back.

"Thanks. You have a very nice, umm, pink bedroom." Sasuke said looking around. Sakura laughed.

"I am glad you like it. You are going to be seeing it every morning." She giggled when Sasuke looked at her totally confused. "I will tell you later. You get changed. The bathroom is in here. I will meet you in the living room when you are finished." With that Sakura walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Sasuke changed quickly. He put his old Ninja headband on. He saw the one Sakura was wearing and thought it would be best to show his off. He closed the door and walked downstairs to try and find the living room. When he did find the one with Sakura in it, she was sitting on one of the couches Indian Style with a can of Coke in her hand. He gently knocked the door and walked in. Sakura looked up and smiled at him. She patted a piece of couch next to her for him to sit down.

"So, you still have not told me your name. I am Haruno Sakura." She said and stuck her hand out.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke." He took her hand and lightly kissed the top of it.

"So. You play football? And you are here with your three mates?" she asked.

"Hai. I am here with Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto. We used to play football in our old school but they closed it down, so we moved here." He still had her hand.

"Do you think they are okay. If they are, they would be sent to me," Sasuke gave her a 'why' look. "Really because I have the biggest house and sabots to be the nicest girl. So it might be a bit of a problem." She looked him square in the eye.

"why is that?" he asked her. He knew all the answers but had to play along.

"Four bedrooms. ONLY four. I have three friends coming over. With me that is four. With you and your boys that makes eight. So, I guess we have to share beds." She smiled nervously. Sasuke nodded.

"o.k. Us boys will take the floor when you girls can have the beds." He said. Sakura shock her head.

"No need. You seem like a nice enough boy to me, so we can share, it is a double. There is nothing on T.V. at all. I am going back to my room." She stood up. He still had her hand. She nearly went bright red, but she kept her composure. "You want to come?" she asked him


	5. Chapter 4: Unsure Feelings

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Unsure Feelings**_

"Sure." He answered and got up. They walked out of the living room and up the stairs. Without her noticing, Sasuke had now moved his hand in hers. When he closed his fingers around hers, she looked at him. She then smiled. When they reached the bedroom, Sasuke still had not let go of Sakura's hand. He only let her go when they got into the room. Sakura went back up to her wardrobe and opened it up.

"Right, Sasuke, this will be your side. Kakashi will get you new clothes, but these will do until then." He nodded. She then went over to her Pink iPod Nano and put the docking system on.

"What type of music do you like? She asked.

"Don't know." He walked up behind her and looked over his shoulder. "Why don't you choose?" 

"Fine, but do not moan at me hen you do not like it." She said and put Cascada Can't stop the rain on. She turned around, forgetting Sasuke was behind her, she walked into his chest.

"Ow." She nearly lost balance but arms came around her middle. She looked up and smiled at Sasuke. She lent up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank – you Sasuke." She said as he pulled her back on to her feet. After a couple of minutes she looked up at Sasuke who still had her in his arms.

"Umm. Sasuke, you can let me go now mind." She simply put. Sasuke smiled and pulled her body closer to his.

"No. What if I said I do not want to let you go?" he asked her. A small smile played on his lips.

"But my friends will be coming soon!" she wined. He leaned into her. Sakura tried to back up, but his hold on her was to firm. Sasuke's nose was touching hers. They looked into each others eyes.

"So, I do not care. I like you Sakura." He told her. He closed in again. Sakura just gave up. Her arms went around his neck. His lips were one centimetre from hers. They both closed their eyes waiting for…………………

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK **

Their eyes shot open. Sasuke growled while Sakura giggled.

"You stay here. I have to answer that." She got out of Sasuke's hold and made her way to answer the front door.

In the room, Sasuke sighed and lay down on her bed. He thought of Sakura and a smile came to his lips.

After a while, Sasuke heard someone coming. He thought it was Sakura. He sat up on the edge of the bed and waited for her to come. The door opened.

But it was most defiantly **NOT** Sakura standing there.


	6. Chapter 5: Who the hell are you guys?

**Chapter Five**

**Who the hell are you guys?**

"Who the hell are you?" Ino yelled. "What are you doing on Sakura's bed?" she finished

"Umm." For the fist time ever, Sasuke could not think of anything to say. Suddenly Sakura showed up. She walked over to Sasuke. She saw the girl's faces and laughed.

"Guys, chill. This is Sasuke. Buffy-Sama sent him here. His three mated are coming here to." Sakura said, still half laughing.

"But, where are they all going to sleep?" Hinata asked.

"In the house." Sakura said confused

"You only have four beds." Tenten said. Sakura opened her mouth to say something but Ino beat her to it.

"No way, no you do not. I am so not sharing my double bed." Ino pouted.

Sasuke turned around. He felt eyes watching him.

The guys he thought

"Sakura, I will let you settle this." Sasuke said as he walked out of the bedroom.

"Hey, Sasuke," Sakura shouted as she followed him. "Sorry about this. Go and see if you can find your mates."

"Hai, I will not be long." He said and then walked out of the front door.

He walked down to the end of the path and said "Guys! You can come out now!" with that three teenage boys came out of the trees. "I have convinced Sakura that we are football players that have been transferred here. She is letting us stay here with her and her three mates. You will have to share a double bed."

"Hai, but who is with whom then?" Naruto asked.

"You are such a Dobe. Sakura will ask me who is best with who. I will try and pair you off with your mate." Sasuke said.

He turned to the path and started to walk back up it. The three followed. Sasuke knocked on the front door. Hinata answered.

"H-Hey S-Sasuke, C-Come i-in." She stuttered quietly and moved to let them in. After they all came in she closed the door.

"I am-m H-Hinata by t-t way." She bowed a little. Suddenly a girl came around the corner.

"Hey Hinata di…" she stopped when she saw the boys. "Ohh, well never mind. You must be Sasuke." He nodded "My name is TenTen." She stuck her hand out and he shock it.

"Hi. These are my mates. The ones that are sapost to be staying here. This is Shikamaru." He pointed at him. He waved lazily, muttering something along the lines of troublesome. TenTen waved and Hinata bowed a little again.

"This is Neji," he pointed at Neji who bowed low. Hinata and TenTen bowed as well. When TenTen came up, Neji was looking straight at her. She smiled a little nervously.

"This is Naruto" Sasuke finshed looking at Naruto. He smilled and winked at Hinata. She blushed and looked down at her feet. TenTen stuffed a giggle. TenTen could still feel Neji's gaze on her.

"Where is Sakura?" Sasuke asked, not finding his pink haired beauty anywhere. Yes. That is right. HIS pink haired beauty.

"W-With I-Ino." Hinata said still a shade of red.

"Doing what?" He asked.

"Ahhhh" he heard Sakura scream. She ran giggling towards them. There was an angry Ino behind her.

"SAKURA!!!!" She shouted. Neji and Naruto subcontiosly moved closer to TenTen and Hinata. TenTen laughed whilst Hinata giggled quietly.

"That" TenTen said. Sakura ran up to Sasuke hiding behind him.

"Sasuke! Help me!!" she laughed. She moved to the front of him, clutching on to his vest top.

"Run" he whispered into her ear.

"Huh?" she looked at him then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ino storming at her again.. She ran out of the hall and down into a corridor with Ino hot on her heals.

"Oh, no. Ino, please don't!" TenTen shouted at their backs.

"What is she going to do?" Neji asked her.

"More then nightly, throw each other into the pool." TenTen answered. She looked at Hinata.

"M-Maybe you c-can stop t-them." She asked with her head looking at her fingers. She lifted her head to look at Naruto. She smiled shyly. Naruto smiled at her.

"Sure Hinata. What do you think Teme?"

Sasuke and Neji just 'Hn' while Shikamaru just shrugged. They boys then made their way down the corridor they saw Ino and Sakura run down.

Hinata and TenTen smiled at each other then caught the boys up.


	7. Chapter 6: Getting Wet!

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Getting Wet!**_

The boys walked into the main pool area to find Ino all ready in the pool.

"Tenten" Ino wined. "Sakura got me all wet!" she pouted. With that Tenten and Hinata tried to help Ino out. Tenten held Ino's hand whilst Hinata held Tenten's. But Ino had other ideas. She pulled the girl in to the pool and made a huge splash.

"Ino. I thought this was a plan to get the boys. Not us." Tenten said confused.

"I know that! Me and Sakura found a funnier way." Ino stated.

Naruto was by the pool laughing his head off. Shikamaru was mumbling and Neji was smirking at the girls.

There is one missing thought Sasuke. With that he felt someone fling themselves at the boys. He caught it. It turned out to be a her.

"Aw, Sasuke, can we just push them three in?" Sakura asked whilst pouting pointing at the boys.

"Why?" Sasuke asked. He still had her in his arms, bridal style.  
"Well, they are all making fun of my girls and us two will be the only dry ones here." Sakura said trying her hardest not to giggle. Sasuke loved it when she laughed or even giggled. So he kicked the boys into the pool from behind. Sakura let all her laughter out. Sasuke just smirked.

"O.M.G!" She said in between laughs. "Priceless faces." And then she carried on laughing.

_I have an idea!_ Inner-Sasuke chirped  
_what now?_ Sasuke asked annoyed

_You like this Sakura girl so... Get her wet to!  
__Hm not to bad_. Sasuke thought. With that Sasuke walked up to the edge of the pool.  
"Sasuke?" Sakura warned him. Her hold on him tightened. "What are you doing?" She then asked. She must have thought Sasuke was going to throw her in, but he also jumped in with her.  
"Oh, Sasuke. That was mean!" Sakura pouted.  
"Well, a-add least we d-do not need t-them showers g-girls!" Hinata joked whilst trying to splash Tenten. She missed Tenten and hit Naruto who was by the side of her. Hinata's eyes widened.

"Soo, that is how you want to play?" Naruto joked. He swam after Hinata around the pool. After a few minutes Hinata started to giggle. Sakura turned to Sasuke who was standing behind her.  
"I think them to have hit it off." She joked. "I am happy for Hinata." She than stated. She looked around her in the pool. She looked at Ino who was Shikamaru's shoulders have a wrestling match with Tenten who was on Neji's   
Suddenly, two strong arms came around her waist. She turned to have a light chaste kiss be put against her lips. Sasuke pulled back and grinned like a cheeky naughty schoolboy.  
"Sorry." He said. "I have been wanting to do that all day." He climbed out of the pool and helped Sakura out to. He made his way over to the sun beds by the pool. Sasuke sat down on one.

"I think that the sleeping arrangements have sorted themselves out." Sakura sat standing by the side of him. She was now looking over at the girls who were now having a water fight with the boys.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
My thing lol  
Sorry it is kinda short people.  
but I wrote it out first and then type it up.  
But I found something out.. I really hate typing.  
Please read and review  
XxSaKuRaXx 


End file.
